The invention relates to a process for processing a material by electromagnetic radiation and in a controlled atmosphere or in a vacuum inside a reaction chamber, the assembly being subjected to a first infrared radiation causing rapid heating to a preset temperature so as to modify the physico-chemical properties of the material arranged on a substrate or to perform deposition of the material on said substrate.